Guardians of Asgard
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: This is my 1st crossover story between Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and Thor movie. What if GOG world would be one of the 9 world in Thor galaxy and The Pure One ang Frost giants would work together to destroy it. Also Loki and Kludd, Soren and Thor found out that here isn't much diffrence between them. Rated T for vilonce in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kludd and Soren where fighting again ,as always, if Guardians are real or just myth.

» Come on Kludd, I know that you know that Guardians are real. We saw them remember« Soren tryd to convice his brother.

» I don't know what but I know that what we saw was nothing like the Guardians« Kludd snaped back.

» Yes we saw them«

» No we didn't«

» Yes we did«

» No we didn't«

Their argument went on and on for quet some time. Their parents were starting to get bored by that and so Marella turend to Noctus.

» Shoulden't we do something« she asked her husband.

» Don't wory. I know just the way to stop them« Noctus said and than turend to the two sons.

» Boys, would you like to hear a story« he asked.

» Please Da, not another story about the stupid Guardians« Kludd turend to father.

» You're stupid« Soren said to Kludd.

»This one is not about the Guardians this one is a little bit more mythical« Noctus said.

The new story got both males attention and also Eglantine was intrestend to hear new story.

Noctus began telling new story » Long ago in other world there was a place called Asgard. It was rulled by mighty god named Odin who was a very claver king. During his time there was peace in all 9 world including our world. But the peace was shored lived as the threat from the world Jotunheim started to rebel against Odin. On Jotunheim lived race of Frost giants who wore ruled by their king Laufey. Laufey was a total difrence to king Odin. He was ruthless and wanted to rule all 9 worlds. But what Laufey didn't have and Odin did was the hammer with the name of Mjolnir wich was the most powerfull weapen who could everyone have. And so with the help of his hammer Odin deafeted Frost giants and peace was restored« Noctus finished his telling and looked at his kids. Soren and Eglantine looked at him with awe while Kludd looked at with deasbelife.

» Da did that realy happend or is it unreal as are the Guardians« Kludd asked

»Kludd it dosen't matter what's real and wha't not real. What it metters what you feel in you're gizzard« Noctus answerd. Kludd was about to say somthing but reather held ib becuse he knew that if he said another argument with Soren would beggin and it was time to go to sleep.

Meanwhile in the place called St. Aegolius where Metal Bear and Nyra lived Metal Beak was looking for some papers.

» My king what are you looking for« Nyra asked.

»Just some plans to stop those Guardiads for good. Ah here they are« Metal Beak answerd and then chukeld evely after he found what he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time. Today was Thor's big day when he will be crowned as the new king and Odin will retire. Everybody was gathered in the hall for that big day. But most excited was no one than Thor himself and when he was walking pas the crowd he was pumping it up with joy. But not everybody was happy for Thor. Loki was standing a by himself.

"Come on guys now it is the time. Where are you" Loki said for himself. But when he saw Thor he just gave him a fake smile.

"My lord where are we going" Nyra asked her mate.

"You will soon get to know Nyra just be patient" came the reply from Metal Beak

Back at Asgard Thor was now kneeling in front of his father and king Odin who was ready to begin the ceremony.

"Dear guests we gathered here to see the ceremony of thronging new king. The new king will be no other than one of my sons which name is Thor. And now let us begin. Are you Thor ready to begin ruling the world of Asgard and all other 9 worlds"

"I am" Thor answered

"Are you ready to protect all of the worlds and use force only when it has to be used"

"I am"

"And with that you are…" Odin was stopped in his sentence when a loud bang was heard

"Frost Giants" said Odin and everybody run to the chamber from which the bang come. Odin, Thor and Loki found the giants and dead guards in the chamber where the source of giant's powers, The casket Ancient winters was supposed to be save. Odin killed the giants but Thor was furious

"The Joutenheim must pay for what they did"

"They already did with their lives" Odin said.

"That is not enough. Father don't you see what they did. They had broken the peace and they must be destroyed" Thor still wasn't happy with what happened.

"They had broken the peace but let's not begin another war. Let's be reasonable with Laufey" Odin tried to calm Thor down.

"You have lost it we can't be reasonable with them after what just happened" Thor than just stormed out of the chamber with Loki following him.

"We're here" Metal Beak said "let just find their leader and we're done for now"

They didn't have to look for long when a booming voice come

"Who dares to enter my kingdom"

"Just two owls with some preposition for the king" Metal Beak answered

"What preposition" came the reply

"Of how to destroy Asgard and than that we could destroy our enemies who stopped us from becoming the rulers in our world so it's a win-win chance"

"I'm listening" Laufey said becoming interested in what the strangers have to say.


	3. Chistmas chapter

This chapter is a little bit of the story it describes of how all of the fictions are preparing and celebrating the biggest holiday of the season.

Noctus and Marella wore busy. It was that time of the year again the time well all the differences are put aside (or so they try to do that). They wore trying to find enough food for the traditional Christmas dinner. When they wore doing that Soren and Eglantina wore playing Battle of the ice claws for the 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 time while Kludd was trying to get away from all the circus and listening to them for the same time over and over again and Eglantina's always crying that she wants to be Lyze of Kile because Soren had promised her that but of course it never happened. Mrs. P. noticed that Kludd was looking a little bit for himself so she decided to ask him if everything was OK.

"Kludd, are you OK"

Kludd turned to her and said "No, I'm sick and tired from all of that Guardians talk, why can't they just grow up especially Soren. And do they have to be extra annoying on Christmas with that battle. It's like they don't have enough time trough the whole year and they can do it only on Christmas"

"Kludd, it's not about time it's about Christmas spirit and sharing the joy with them. Let them have their fun for just one day and maybe join them they will be happy if you showed some interest maybe tell them your own story. You said that they aren't real so you can change everything just have some fun at least today than you can be the same old grumpy Kludd again" Mrs. P. tried to change Kludd's attitude.

"If you say so" Kludd said trough his clinched beak than turned to his siblings and said "Do you have space for one more to join".

Soren and Eglantina turned surprised to Kludd but they quickly let him join the party. Soon after that Noctus and Marella returned home and wore shocked to see Kludd play and have fun siblings instead fighting with them.

"Do my eyes see right or am I getting old" Noctus asked his wife.

"Let them be. After all it's family time tonight" said Marella and soon than the whole family was eating Christmas dinner.

In Asgard the whole place was going crazy not a single soul was without the work. There was running all around the place and decorating every hall there was. Expect for Loki. Loki hated Christmas since the day he got the news he isn't Odin's son and wasn't able to be the same with his fake (so he thought) family. Thor saw that and decided to change his brother's mood.

"Come on Loki it's not all that bad we still have each other just enjoy tonight".

"You just don't get it Thor don't you? How can you be so naïve when you know that nothing will ever be the same." Loki almost shouted at his so called "brother". "Odin lied to me he's not even my real father. He stole me from Loufey who's my real father"

"I think I know what may cheer you up. Come with me." And with that Thor let Loki go to Joutenhaim to have Christmas with his real family instead with the Odin and other gods.

Christmas at Ga'Hoole. Time of the year that everyone loves. The chore is singing, the halls are redecorated there's lots and lots of food and of course the stories to be told. Everyone had a story to tell to the young ones. Bubo was telling the stories of how he become an blacksmith at the tree, Boron and Baran of how they become king and queen but the best story, as it was for Soren so was for all other young owlets, it was the Battle of the Ice claws and Lyze was busy telling the same story for next 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times until he was saved by Baran and Boron who called them for the traditional Guardian dinner.

It was one of the most hateful time of the year for the Pure ones. Every one hated Christmas. The most hateful was no other than the leader Metal Beak.

"That boldly time of the year. No good joy and other stuff" Metal Beak mutters for himself. But Nyra could hear him.

"My lord what's wrong?" she asked

"I hate the all goody Christmas. Why does everybody thing it brings joy. Not to us. Not to my family" Metal Beak said and his eye stared to tear

"What happened to you're family my lord" Nyra hoped that she will get to know her mate better if he would tell her his history.

"I lost both parents in an ongoing war with the hawks. They didn't deserve such brutal death they wore a loving birds who wouldn't harm a fly" Metal Beak said on the edge of crying.

When Nyra herd a part of her mate's history she gave him a gently nuzzle.

Joutenhaim the coldest place in the universe. Where Christmas could be every day. But it wasn't. Why? Because Loufey didn't have any reason to have it. Sure he had his people that treated his as family but is wasn't the same without his son Loki.

"One day I will have you back and than we will celebrate Christmas like real father and son as we should every year not that you're with some fake family and I'm all alone down hire" Loufey said to himself and clichéd his fist as he swore revenge on Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the plan, we help you destroy your enemies, and you help us destroy our enemies" Metal Beak was talking to Loufey.

"OK, but how are you planning to do this" Loufey asked his new partner to get his powers back and destroy Odin and the rest of Asgard.

"We're going to need a distraction for both our enemies so they can focus on only one and fight them while the other it slowly but steady moving inside to attack them from behind"

"Sounds good to me when do we start this attack" Loufey want to get to action as soon as possible.

"Steady now, we don't need to hurry in to the action headless. First I need to gather my troops and get them to Asgard, and then you need to recover you're fallen solders and gather the rest of the troops and than we shall attack my enemies." Metal Beak tried to calm Loufey down.

"So when you're ready you will come back to my kingdom and we shall attack" Loufey asked.

"Yes" Metal Beak answered and with he and Nyra flew back to St. Angelues to gather some of the solders for the first phase of attack.

Loufey watch them leave and said to himself "Soon Loki, soon we shall rule Asgard like father and son should and what Darth Vader and Luke couldn't do (Sorry for the reference, but just couldn't help it to write it in this line).

Back at the Great Tree Boron and Baran wore sitting on their branch. It was being quiet some time since the last attack of the Pure ones and neither the king and the queen didn't like that.

"This can't be good. It's been months since we had our last battle with the Pure ones. I know they're up to something but I just don't know what are they planning and when something will happened" Boron said to his wife, who gave him a nod in agreement.

Sorry, for the short chapter but I didn't have much idea for the longer. Next one will be longer.


End file.
